Internet technology provides Internet application developers with combination of declarative and programming elements used to develop applications. The Internet application developers use programming elements such as JavaScript for providing computational and interactive behaviors based on declarative elements and documents such as a hyper-text markup language (HTML) and cascading style sheets (CSS) that provide structures, contents and decorations in the documents.
The Internet technology has provided a browser with browser-deployable and responsive applications.
However, since the HTML based on images and texts is used on a browser, the Internet technology mainly provides 2D image and text services.
With the development of a technology for providing 3D stereoscopic images, attempts to display 3D images on an Internet browser using a plug-in technique such as Active-X have recently been made.
However, the Internet technology is currently remained in the state in which a 2D image is three-dimensionally displayed by simply using a perspective view, etc. In addition, the Internet technology does not provide a substantial 3D image to which an anaglyph scheme is applied in a 3D TV, etc.